Zutara Week 2009
by elfblossoms
Summary: 7 days. 7 prompts. Crossover. Blood. Jealousy. Cactus Juice. Fireflies. Rhythm. Lick. 7 stories. 2 characters. Zuko. Katara. ZUTARA WILL LIVE ON.
1. Crossover

**Zutara Week 2009: CROSSOVER**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: ZUTARA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Zutara would be canon. ****J**

**Day One, August 10: Crossover**

**Summary: In this crossover, Katara and Zuko are in the Harry Potter world in the Marauder era! This is also a totally fan made situation, and I don't own HP or ATLA. I've changed some of the characters a little bit; so don't be surprised if Haru as Pettigrew isn't shy or fat. I'm sorry, since there's no Toph. She's supposed to be Nymphadora Tonks, so we get some awesome Tonks/Lupin and Taang here. But here's a quick cast in case you're confused: **

**James Potter – Zuko**

**Lily Evans – Katara**

**Sirius Black – Sokka**

**Remus Lupin – Aang**

**Peter Pettigrew – Haru**

**Molly Prewett - Yue**

**Narcissa Black – Mai**

**Bellatrix Black – Azula**

**Andromeda Black – Ty Lee**

**Severus Snape – Jet **

"YOU CACTUS! OF COURSE I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU!" Katara Evans screamed at Zuko Potter. For most, that might be a disarming insult. However it was a normal day at Hogwarts for the sixth years. Classes with their professors, a few meals, some drama, and the always-expected fight between the Gryffindor prefects, Zuko Potter and Katara Evans. It was common knowledge that Zuko was head over heels in love with her, but Katara absolutely hated him with every fibre of her being.

"But Evans! I've been asking you out since third year! You're the only girl for me! Why the rejection?" he asked running his fingers through his always messy hair, then pausing on his scar.

"I've told you before." She took a step closer to him poking him in the chest. "I'd rather date the giant bison that lives in the tower then date YOU." With a final poke she stormed away, followed by her best friend, Yue Prewett, who gave an apologetic look at Zuko, then winked at his best friend and accomplice Sokka Black.

"Tough love mate." Sokka winked back at Yue, and then smacked Zuko on the back.

"Prongs, everything'll be all right!" Aang Lupin came up. By far, he was the most studious of the group. He was also a werewolf, which was his biggest secret, and only his friends knew. He had scars along his body, in the shape of arrows that he'd received when he transformed. Sokka was the ladies man, and he and Zuko relied daily on Aang's brains to help them pass their classes.

"Give her a break. Try to possibly let her calm down?" Haru Pettigrew, the final member of the group stood beside Zuko, and offered his sagely advice.

"Look Padfoot. I've tried everything! Flowers, chocolate, love poems, and we even serenaded her last week! What do I do?" Zuko wailed and flopped down by the lake. Katara had been his primary prank target since they'd met in first year, but as they grew older, he'd developed feelings for her, but knew she didn't return them.

"I think we should ask my cousin." Sokka announced. The other three boys paled.

"AZULA?" they yelled, leaping up and backing away from the Black boy.

"No, not the psycho one. Did you know that she's the one who gets to behead the house elves now? She inherited the job from her mom." Sokka added thoughtfully.

"MAI?" the boys yelled again.

"No, she's vain, and dating that Malfoy kid. I mean Ty Lee. She's a romantic, not completely insane, and is the only one from my family who talks to me since I ran off." Sokka finished brandishing his arms, waiting for praise of his idea.

"It could work…" Haru spoke up; while Aang dug his nose deeper into the book he was reading 'Herbology For The Madman'.

"Why are you reading that again?" Zuko sighed, poking the book while Sokka flicked Aang's short hair.

"I told you. I'm rereading everything in the library. Why? Because I want to learn." He finished, as they all stood to go find Ty Lee Black.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor sixth year girl's dorms, Katara was pacing in front of Yue.

"The stupid idiot thinks he can just waltz in on everything I do, and try to make me fall in love with him? The nerve of him! He's sent me a dozen roses, Belgian chocolates; some handwritten love poems and even serenaded me last week while sitting on his broom, with those friends of his! Stupid Potter, I don't like him!" Katara stormed about, while Yue lazed on her bed, eating one of said Belgian chocolates.

"Katara, why don't you give the guy a break? Just spend some time with him and get to know him better!" she advised, popping another chocolate into her mouth, and re-braiding her white-blond hair.

"You just want me to go out with him so you can have your shot at Black." Katara accused. Yue shrugged.

"I also want you to be happy. You two fight so much, which makes you similar. He pranked you when he met you, which means feelings were developing even when we were eleven. And he even tortured your best friend, Jet Snape if I remember properly." Yue knew she had hit a nerve when Katara rounded on her, blue eyes flashing.

"I haven't talked to Jet since he called me, that, that name in fifth year. The dirty scumbag hangs out with the Black sisters, and that disgusting Malfoy prick. I can't believe Sokka's related to Azula and her cronies." Katara shook her head, and flopped on her own bed, and motioned for the chocolates. Popping one in her mouth, she mulled over her acquaintanceship with Zuko Potter.

Haru had been running all over the school on Sokka's orders looking for Ty Lee. However, Zuko had taken the Marauder's Map, so he had no idea where he was supposed to be looking for her. He'd tried Professor Piandao's classroom, Professor Hama's, even Headmaster Iroh's office! And still no sign of Ty Lee. Pulling out the bit of enchanted mirror, he hid in a corner, then whispered Aang's name into it.

"Found her?" the studious, scarred face of Aang revealed itself in Haru's mirror.

"No sign. Heard from Padfoot or Prongs?"

"Nope. But I did see their friend Jet Snape, and he said to try, believe it or not, the library. So I'm on my way there now."

"Meet you there. Wait, you TALKED to greasy boy Snape?" but Aang had already pocketed his mirror, and had contacted Zuko and Sokka, and all four Marauders met outside the library.

"You do know that I'm about to enter this place for the first time in my Hogwarts career, right?" Sokka mentioned, as Aang rolled his eyes and opened the doors. The musty smell of books hit them, and they immediately saw Ty Lee in her Slytherin robes, accented by her pink accessories.

"Um, hi Ty Lee." Sokka started nervously, as she coolly eyed him, then smiled brightly.

"How can I help my cousin? And your…charming friends?" she added hastily, after noticing the rest of the Marauders.

"I need your help…" Zuko started, and they began to concoct a plan…

A few days later, Katara was getting worried. Not once in the last week had Zuko tried to ask her out, speak to her, and was being perfectly cordial to her in all their prefect dealings. His Marauders were leaving her alone, and even the Black Slytherin sisters who usually taunted her left her alone.

"Yue, something's going on." She mentioned one day at breakfast, while spreading jam onto her toast.

"Yeah, the big end of year ball is coming up! And guess what! I'm chairing it! Alongside that horrible Mai Black. You'd think her sister would do it, but apparently she's too busy with something." Yue squealed, and Katara just stared.

"No, not that. It's just, Zuko hasn't been talking to me, and I don't know if something's wrong with him, or his friends, or…" she stopped talking when Yue gave her a strange look.

"Do you…miss it? The taunting, the teasing, Zuko?" she asked quietly. Katara's blue eyes widened.

"NO! I just, it's a bit disconcerting. Like, life's been thrown out of balance." She continued, glancing at the Quidditch chaser laughing with his friends down the left end of the table. Yue smiled.

"You like him."

"WHAT?" Katara yelled and stood up, brandishing her butter knife in one hand, and attracting the attention of every student in the Great Hall.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized and sat down and proceeded to hiss at Yue.

"I do not like that dirty toe-rag cactus! He's been nothing but horrible to me since first year, except for this past week! He's been cordial, and kind, and boring." She finished thoughtfully.

"Yue, are we going to the Quidditch game today?"

Zuko was full of energy. Not only was Ty Lee's plan going great, but he also had Quidditch to look forward to. Sokka readied his Beater's bat, while Zuko straightened his robes as they stepped out onto the pitch, with the Slytherin team across from them. Zuko stepped to the middle of the field to shake hands with the Slytherin Captain, Azula Black.

"Good luck Black." He shook her hand, crushing it with all his might. She barely winced and stared back at him with little emotion in her eyes.

"Take it back Potter. You'll need it." And with that she turned around and with the grace of a cobra intending to strike, walked back to her team.

"Let's do this!" Sokka shouted, and with that, the match began.

With only a few minutes left in the game, the Gryffindor Seeker, Teo Longbottom had yet to find the Snitch, and neither had the Slytherin Seeker, Jun Yaxely. Zuko threw the Quaffle at his fellow Chaser Suki Meadowes, as they made their way to Slytherin's goalposts where the Keeper, the Captain Azula waited. Before catching the Quaffle that Suki had thrown back, Zuko barely had time to dodge a Bludger sent at him by Ty Lee. She smiled and winked, and he pulled back, pulling into a formation beside Suki and the other Chaser Meng Fortescue. Passing the Quaffle to Meng he turned his head to see a Bludger being hit towards him, and pelting him square in the chest, just as Teo caught the Snitch. And everything went black, just as he heard Katara scream…

Katara watched as Zuko was hit with the Bludger. She rushed down through the stands, as Madam Yugoda levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Yugoda! Let me help heal him, I've been learning healing with you, and you say I'm very good, and I want to help, so," she blabbered as Headmaster Iroh laid a hand on her shoulder.

"If you really want to help, go to the Hospital Wing. It shouldn't be too bad." He offered his advice, and she ran alongside the school's Healer.

Zuko awoke a few hours later, first noting that he felt much refreshed, and slightly angry with Ty Lee for thwacking the Bludger so damn hard. The second thing he noticed was a hand on his own, and a head of chocolate brown hair resting on the side of his bed. Lifting his hand, he gently stroked the girl's hair, hoping it was Katara, and not a random fangirl. She stirred, and he withdrew his hand, and feigned sleep.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry for everything I've said. I guess that I was too fixated on the past, and I wasn't looking in the present. You've been kind, and cordial to me, just like I've wished you to be, but truth is, I've missed your little outbursts, and your personality. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Inwardly, Zuko was smiling and dancing about in circles yelling 'SCORE!' but he still feigned sleep for a few moments.

"Katara?" he opened his eyes groggily to see her shining blue eyes open and she smiled at him, then her face creased into a frown.

"You idiot! Why did you make me worry like that?"

"I didn't think you cared. After all I'm just a cactus." He muttered, not letting onto the fact he'd heard her confession thing.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I came here to apologize for how I've been acting." He just stared at her, while his mind was screaming 'TY LEE'S PLAN WORKED. YEEEEES!'

"It's all right, I've been a jerk to you, and so I'll just leave you alone."

"NO! I've missed you, I mean, your outbursts, and our fights, and I feel bad, and," Zuko put a hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened.

"Shut up Evans. I'll go back to being me, if you'll go to Hogsmeade with me." He withdrew his hand and smirked, while she sort of scowled, but smiled at him.

"Zuko, I'd like that." From that moment on, Katara Evans and Zuko Potter were inseparable. Forever in love, even in death, their son Harry grew up to avenge their deaths by defeating the Dark Lord Ozai…

**So that's Day One. Hope you liked that! Coming up next:**

**Day Two, August 11: Blood**


	2. Blood

**Zutara Week 2009: CROSSOVER**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: ZUTARA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Zutara would be canon. ****J**

**Day Two, August 11: Blood**

**Summary: In this AU, Zuko and Jet are from rival gangs, and Katara is 'Zuko's Girl'. Jet wants Katara for his gang (and for his own), since she graduated medical school, and is qualified to help people. When she isn't complying, what happens? I do not own ATLA. This is written in Katara's POV. I'm sorry if this comes across as if I'm a Jet-hater, but I'm not. I actually love his character, but it works best for this story if he's an evil lying gang leader. Also: I DO NOT SUPPORT GANG VIOLENCE OR MOBS. THIS IS MERELY FANFICTION. DO NOT ATTEMPT ANTHING THAT YOU READ HERE. IT IS BAD. And violence, and swearing. Those are bad too. But the swearing isn't bad in this fic…**

I've always been nothing but 'Zuko's Girl' or 'Sokka's Sister' to everyone in my brother and boyfriend's gang. Well, mostly my boyfriend's gang. My brother is just his right-hand man. My friends are all in this gang. Aang and his girlfriend Toph are a part of it, and so are Haru, Yue, Suki, and a lot of other people. But with gangs, there's always a rival. Jet's gang, the Freedom Fighters, are ruthless. They will attack civilians if they're in the way of what they want. I've seen Jet try to take out an entire town, just for revenge on the people who killed his family. Not pretty. I love my life, and my boyfriend especially, but sometimes I wish we weren't involved with all of this drama.

"KATARA! Are you coming?" my best friend in the whole world Toph, who is dating my ex, Aang, barged into my room wearing her 'work' clothes. Baggy cargoes where she can hide knives and explosives, with a simple t-shirt with netting underneath, a la Naruto. Her hair's up, as it always is, and she's got her contacts in. Toph's practically blind, but she's okay with it. Her senses have all otherwise been heightened, so she's quite the opponent.

"Yeah. Let me get my kit." I've got a special kit with all my medical supplies that I always keep on me. Bandages, gauze, sutures, sedatives, anything that I think will come in handy when we're on a mission, or just doing what we do. I pulled my favourite blue hoodie over my tank top, and yanked my hair into a ponytail. Unfortunately, I have sort of bangs that never go up, so they just hang in my face. Pushing the sleeves of my hoodie up, I changed into my shorts, and favourite Converse. Strapping my kit around my belt, and holstering my gun, I bolted out the door after Toph.

Running down the hall, we met up with Sokka in his usual work outfit. He likes to go for the 'mobster' look. Dress pants, and a white dress shirt, unbuttoned, with a loose tie, and his hair up in what he calls a 'wolf-tail'. Really, my brother is such an idiot sometimes. But, he's our tactical man, and is really handy with a gun, and is actually a master swordsman.

"Katara, make sure you're ready, we've got to round up some debt beats who owe us a lot of cash. And these guys are trouble." He briefed Toph and I on our way to the car. Zuko was already waiting, wearing his fedora, which actually doesn't look stupid on him, and t-shirt and jeans. I kissed him chastely, giving him a quick smile, and then slid into the car.

A few minutes later, we stood outside a rundown bar, the Jasmine Dragon. I sniffed. It smelt like alcohol, sweat, and pot. Really great. Sokka busted the door down, and we followed him in, game faces on.

"Where's the guy who calls himself the Cabbage Man?" Sokka yelled, pointing his gun at the bartender's head. I pulled out mine, and we all got into formation.

"I haven't seen him for 3 days!" the bartender choked out nervously. Sometimes I feel really guilty for what we do to people.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Toph roared and shot a bullet that missed his head by a centimetre, burrowing into the wall behind him.

"Okay, okay! He's in the back room! Please don't kill me!" he was on his knees sobbing as we passed him by. Aang stepped on his hand, and quietly apologized. His peace-loving family raised the poor kid, but I don't know how he got roped into this…line of work.

"Cabbage Man, you owe us over, JET? What are you doing here?" Zuko pointed his gun at Jet's chest, while he pointed his at Zuko's. Jet is the leader of our rival gang, the Freedom Fighters. Ours is Squad 4.

"Zuko, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and, Katara. How wonderful to see you all again. I'm just loaning my good friend Cabbage Man some money to pay you all off. There's no need to shoot." He twiddled the piece of straw he kept in his mouth with one hand, while twirling his gun with the other. His two right hands stood menacingly on either side of Cabbage Man. Smellerbee and Longshot are some of the most deadly fighters in the world, despite their names, and I'm not joking.

"Jet, we just want his money." I stated calmly, holstering my gun.

"And we just want your medical skills. We get banged up daily, with no doctor or anything. Say goodbye to Zuzu. Smellerbee, get her." Jet issued the order lazily, as the small girl hoisted a dart gun to her mouth and blew. The last thing I remember, was Zuko's horrified face, and the loud bang of a gun…

"Hey sweetcakes. You're up." I saw Jet's scruffy face looming over me, a wicked and predatory grin plastered on his face, I scowled, and my hand went to where my gun was holstered, but I looked at saw Longshot twirling it in his hands.

"We don't want you to give us any trouble Katara. Or we may have to shoot you with more than just a sedative dart." He smiled menacingly, and Smellerbee stepped out of the shadows, her distinctive face-paint giving her odd shadows across her face.

"Why should I join you? I'm already in Sector 4 and I'm your enemy!" I shouted at Jet, who merely smirked.

"Why? Because we're making you. It's unfair that your gang is bigger, and they've got you, not only for your medical skills, but you're dating Zuko Lord, the son of the biggest crime lord in all of Ba Sing Se! Why aren't you dating me? I'm more in your league, and-" with that I couldn't take it. I slapped him clear across the face, just as the door was kicked down, and Aang stepped in, followed by Toph, Sokka and Zuko.

"Jet. Leave. Her. Alone." Zuko spoke with the most amount of hatred I've ever heard him use, and I've heard him speak to both his father and sister. Truly, I loved him in that moment more then I've ever loved him before, just because his concern and love for me was overwhelming.

"Zuzu, why should I? We both know I'm the better fighter." Jet taunted, and I made a move to stand, but both Longshot and Smellerbee trained their weapons on me, and I dared not move. Sokka aimed his gun at Smellerbee, while Aang aimed his at Longshot. No one moved, but Zuko and Jet, circling eachother, guns pointed at the other's heart.

"Give her back." Zuko stated, his gold eyes flashing.

"Now, now, she's not a simple possession. She's a woman, god damnit, a beautiful woman, and I want her for myself!" Jet shouted, all the while getting more and more frenzied.

"Jet, calm down!" Smellerbee had dropped her gun, and ran to help her boss, but he shoved her away!

"With you out of the picture, maybe she'll like me more!" Jet was crying now, and I began to feel sorry for him, right up until he pulled the trigger.

"ZUKO!" I shouted, and ran, not caring if I was shot, because if Zuko was leaving this world, then so was I. Jet's bullet had buried itself just below his heart, but we'd have to move him to save him.

"Katara…don't worry. Just, let me, see my mom again." He smiled at me, as blood trickled out of his mouth, and stained through his shirt.

"Zuko, don't leave me! I'll heal you, we'll get you to a hospital, everything will be fine!" I began crying, laying my head on his chest, trying to hear his heartbeat, but only hearing faint thumps. Aang, Toph and Sokka, standing behind me, had removed hats, and Toph was crying silently into Aang's shoulder, a very rare sight. Jet was staring at his gun, and Smellerbee and Longshot were looking at him.

"Katara, smile…for me. One last…time…" he coughed out, blood splattering onto my clothes. I smiled forcibly, tears running down my face, blurring my vision.

"I'll see you again. I love you." He whispered, his voice growing even fainter. I kissed him just as his eyes closed, never to open again.

**That's Blood! And probably the most angsty fic I've ever written…Again, gangs are BAD. This was only for ZW. Coming up next:**

**Day Three, August 12: Jealousy**


	3. Jealousy

**Zutara Week 2009: JEALOUSY**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: ZUTARA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Zutara would be canon. ****J**

**Day Three, August 12: Jealousy**

**Summary: One year after the war had been won, Zuko and Mai broke it off, while Aang left Katara to travel the world, making sure peace was ruling, and that Azula's forces were under control. As Fire Lord, Zuko wanted to help the people that he had previously tortured, so he decided to return to the South Pole to offer his services in the reconstruction of the city. He and Katara have grown as close friends, but when he meets an old friend of hers, how will he react? I DUN OWN ATLA. This is written in Zuko's POV.**

I was used to the long journey from the Fire Nation to the South Pole. No, that didn't bother me. The welcome reception was nice, and no, the sea prunes didn't really bother me much. Since becoming a friend of Sokka and Katara's, Southern Water Tribe food was very common at the Fire Palace, so I'd acquired a slight, SLIGHT, taste for them. I can't, and never will be able to, shovel them down my throat like Sokka does. At every meal. It wasn't the large hugs from people I've never met that bothered me. Katara's Gran-Gran gave me a suspicious look, then stared at her granddaughter then stared at me before giving me a huge hug and welcoming me to the Tribe. We all had a laugh later about how she thought Katara and I were going to be married. Yeah, that was a laugh. The one thing that bothered me upon returning to the South Pole was not seeing the damage I'd done the last time I'd been here, that had been fixed almost as soon as Pakku and his waterbenders from the North Pole arrived during the war, after having taught Katara combative waterbending, at which she is a master. And I would know, seeing as she's beat me more times then I care to remember. No, the ONE thing that bothered me was Katara's childhood friend, Kyruk.

"ZUKO!" she'd yelled at me as soon as I stepped off my boat, and tackled me into a hug. We'd spent many days together, where she'd shown me around the village, took me fishing, introduced me to all the warriors, then, as her final act of letting me know that she trusted and forgave me, introduced me to Kyruk.

"No one but Sokka and my parents have ever seen him. He's really quiet, doesn't say much, but is a great listener. He's just going to love you!" I listened to my 15-year old waterbending friend babble on as we reached her family's tent.

"Sit, I have to find him!" she motioned me to sit. What kind of friend do you find? I was guessing he was their pet dog-seal or something, maybe a kid who just didn't like the sun?

"Zuko, meet Kyruk! Kyruk, meet Zuko!" she returned from her room, smiling happily, holding out something for me to take. It was a pelt of penguin fur, sewn into a likeness of a penguin, stuffed with fur most likely. One of its eyes was missing, and the fur was gone in some places, but it looked much loved.

"This, is Kyruk?" I asked uncertainly, eyeing the thing that I held in my hands.

"I've had him ever since I was a baby, and slept with him every night, except while we were away fighting. I couldn't risk him being damaged!" she explained brightly, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Now my two best friends in the whole world have met each other, let's go penguin sliding!" With her stuffed penguin in one hand, she yanked me out of the tent, towards the penguins. As we slid down the icy slopes I thought about the penguin. She'd definitely loved it, and still did, but at fifteen, shouldn't it be time to throw it away? Or just keep it somewhere else? I couldn't mention either of those ideas to Katara, if she rejected them that could mean me stuck below the surface of the ice for a couple hundred years.

When we returned from the sledding, Kanna had a huge steaming pot of sea prunes ready for us for lunch. I grimaced, but managed to turn it into a semblance of a smile as Kanna kept filling my bowl up after I finished.

"Katara, you're still carrying that thing around? Goodness, it's been how long since your mother made it for you?" she asked, as she ladled some more into Katara's bowl. Giving the penguin a tight hug, she ate a sea prune thoughtfully.

"Mom made it for me for my second or so birthday, so fourteen years, at least. It's one of my only memories of her." She glanced at me, and then hugged the penguin closer. So that's why she wouldn't throw it away. Her mother had made it for her.

That night, it was the second or third night I'd been there, I can't remember, Katara asked me to stay with her, since Sokka was with Suki on Kyoshi Island, and Hakoda was elsewhere.

"Just to warm up the tent, since the winds are strong tonight." She hurriedly added, as I smirked amusedly. We were now sitting in her tent, around a small fire I'd made. She was clutching that penguin like her life depended on it. I had to admit, I was getting a bit jealous. I'd been hiding feelings for Katara since Sozin's Comet. Shortly after, Mai and I broke it off, since we couldn't really find a reason to be together. She fell in love with Ty Lee's extravagant knife-throwing friend from the circus, and I've received several letters from her, saying that she's doing fine, and totally in love. I'm jealous of her as well, for finding that love. Aang left Katara not too long after that, not only to travel the world, but both felt that she was too old for him, and he felt she was too motherly towards him for a stable romantic relationship. Believe it or not, he's traveling with Toph now. So here I was, in a small tent with the girl I secretly loved, and her…stuffed penguin. That she was nuzzling and cooing at. And it was driving me crazy.

"Zuko?" she asked at one point, sitting across from me. The firelight made her eyes stand out, and I became entranced for a moment before answering her.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question. Kyruk wants to know."

"Oh. The PENGUIN, the STUFFED penguin, wants to know."

"What do you have against Kyruk? I thought you liked him!"

"It's stuffed penguin Katara, it's not," I broke off there, noticing tears in her eyes.

"He's real for me Zuko. When my mother died, and my father left, Sokka became obsessed with protecting the tribe. I didn't have many friends my age here, so I turned to Kyruk. He was my greatest friend until we got Aang out of that iceberg." She explained, eyes downcast.

"He'd give me advice, and when I returned from the war, after seeing my family again, I ran and told him everything." She continued, now looking at me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, and she came around the fire and closer to me.

"About the war. My feelings. How I was betrayed in Ba Sing Se. How you joined us. How you weren't as bad as you seemed. How I was jealous when I saw you with Mai. How, even then, I realized Aang and I were never meant to be." She said quietly, resting her head on my shoulder, the penguin sitting in her lap.

"You were jealous of Mai and I?" I asked, smirking subtly. She gave me a punch on the arm, a la Toph, but much less painful.

"Yeah." She answered, looking down.

"Can I tell you something crazy?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"Anything." She replied, settling into my body.

"I was jealous of Kyruk. The way you held it, the way you never let it go, the way you told it everything. I wanted to be that penguin all day." I whispered in her ear and she turned around and faced me head on.

"Really?" she asked, eyes lighting up differently then I'd ever seen them.

"Really." I answered giving her a rare genuine smile.

"Then I won't need him tonight. I've found myself a new bed-buddy." She crawled over to me, and kissed me full on in the tent. This kiss completely shattered anything I ever had with Mai. I tangled my fingers in her hair, unwrapping the tight bun she kept it in.

"Your hair looks so much better down." I whispered as I went to kiss her neck. I looked over her shoulder, and saw the penguin sitting abandoned on Katara's mat, with, to me, a happy expression on its face. How I saw that, I don't know, but I somehow got the feeling it would be sitting on her nightstand from now on…

Sparky – 1, Universe – 187

**Jealousy is COMPLETED! Not exactly what I had in mind, but I like it.  I think it's cute. Took me only an hour to write, and I don't think it's too bad. I'm enjoying this week IMMENSELY. Coming up next:**

**Day Four, August 13: Cactus Juice**


	4. Cactus Juice

**Zutara Week 2009: CACTUS JUICE**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: ZUTARA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Zutara would be canon. ******

**Day Four, August 13: Cactus Juice**

**Summary: So, I'm going to have a LOT of fun with this one. ******** It's been a few months since the war ended, and everyone needs a break from work. So, they ask Sokka to pick a vacation spot. He picks the desert. Upon arriving, they hike about, have some fights, drink some cactus juice, and of course, hit Sokka over the head with sharp pointy objects. ******** I don't own ATLA. **

It had barely been 2 months, but already Zuko was going crazy. Not only did he have to cope with being a 16-year-old angsty teenage boy, but he also had to deal with being the Fire Lord. He'd found his mother, using the resources he'd discovered that came with being the sovereign of a nation, and had Iroh for a counsellor, but the pressure was getting to him. The Fire Council was pressuring him to marry, and to marry Mai. She was the perfect Fire Nation bride, soft spoken, _(if she spoke at all, it was bored-like),_ wealthy, _(how else could she afford the numerous knives she kept on her person?), _beautiful, _(there was no denying that one)_ and loyal to her nation, _(that's why she joined Azula. To protect the Fire Nation…or to somehow see Zuko again.)_ However, Zuko didn't think he was ready for marriage. 16 seemed too young for him. At least if you weren't in love. That was a different scenario. You could marry at any age, except maybe younger then 16, if you were in love. But either way, Zuko couldn't cope with the endless badgering, the meetings, the trading meetings; the rebuilding meetings, the building meetings, and the list went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…That's the Water Tribe sibling's entry cue.

"ZUKO! Buddy, how weird is it to see you again! Did you get taller?" Sokka ran up and manhugged Zuko, who was in full Fire Lord regalia, while Sokka wore his light traveling clothes. 2 months hadn't done much to either boy, but there was a distinct height change in both of them, as well as hair length on both on their parts. Zuko kept his in the topknot most of the time, but it was relatively the same length as 2 months ago. He had grown at least another 2 inches, making him 6 foot, 1 inch. Sokka wore his hair much like Hakoda, but with more braids and intricately woven beads and fish bones. He too had grown, but only to about 6 feet even.

"How are you Zuko?" Katara offered a traditional Fire Nation bow before hugging her friend. Zuko noted that time had been good to her. She grown about an inch, and had changed her outfit. He noticed that her top was similar to her Fire Nation shirt, but in blue. Her pants were capris length leggings, and she wore a skirt a little bit longer with that, with four long slits, separating it into two parts, so she could easily move. Her mother's necklace was firmly tied around her neck, and she had her gloves and gauntlets on, as well as her fighting boots. Her hair loopies were still there, and her hair was gathered into a high ponytail that swung when she moved.

"I'm fine Katara. And you?" he replied cordially. She couldn't help but shiver when she heard him speak. She thought 2 months away from him might've 'cured' her of her feelings, but obviously, it had done nothing for her. She resolved to spend more time with Aang, to help her curtail the feelings before they got out of hand.

"I'm good. Aang's just putting Appa away comfortably in the bison stable you had built. Toph's on her way, she didn't want to fly, we spent hours trying to get her to come, but she's earthbending her way here, and will be here in a couple of hours. Have a bath ready for her." Katara nudged Zuko with her elbow, thankful for the cloth. She knew Zuko didn't return her feelings, since she'd seen him on more then one occasion kissing Mai. He laughed, and showed them to their rooms. Sokka immediately jumped on a bed and began promptly snoozing. Katara rolled her eyes as Aang was escorted to the room by a guard.

"Fire Lord." Aang deadpanned, as he bowed formally.

"Avatar." Zuko returned the gesture, and after returning the bow, the two friends embraced in a manhug.

"Good to see you Zuko." The 113-year-old Avatar smiled. 2 months hadn't done much for Aang other than increase some of his muscles due to his rigorous training regime that he'd been keeping up at the Southern Air Temple. He visited the South Pole religiously, when he could, to see Katara, (who he proudly told anyone who would listen was), his girlfriend. He'd also adapted to wearing a version of the monks traditional everyday robes, however, there was more room for him to be able to move, since he had to incorporate several styles of bending.

"Aang, your room is this way." Zuko lead the Avatar and Katara down the hall to the next room. He wished them goodnight, and kissed Katara gently on the lips before disappearing into his room. Zuko shuffled awkwardly down the hall beside an embarrassed Katara.

"Uh, this is your room." He pointed at the door, and she gave him a small smile.

"'Night Zuko." She kissed him on the cheek, and ran into the room before he could say anything. He wandered out into the garden, his hand touching the spot where she'd kissed him. On the scarred side of his face to boot!

"Hey, c'mere turtleducks, come on, I've got some bread for you!" Zuko knelt down by the pond, throwing the bread into the pond and mulling over life. As usual. Suddenly, a giant cloud of dust, barrelling towards Zuko, disrupted the peaceful garden! He didn't flinch, and merely threw some more bread to the turtleducks.

"Hey Toph. How're you?" the cloud of dust dissipated and a small 12-13 year old girl stepped out. 2 months hadn't changed Toph Bei Fong much. Her hair was the same, although she didn't have the puffballs on her headband anymore, and she'd gotten spiky bracelets and anklets. She wore green pants, similar to what she'd worn before, and a green elbow length shirt, with a yellow vest, that came to her knees, but split into two parts at her waist, so she could move her legs freely. She also wore her champion belt around her waist.

"SPARKY!" she shouted, and jumped on him, thoroughly scaring the turtleducks.

"I'm great! How's Princess Psycho and Gloomers?"

"Azula and Mai? Azula's in an insane asylum, being treated every day, and Mai, well, ask her yourself." He smiled as his girlfriend entered the garden. She wore a long red dress that pooled around her feet, with her trademark long, wide sleeves. She had a gold belt around her waist, patterned with dragons, and her usual black overcoat. Her hair was almost exactly the same, if not a bit longer.

"Toph." She intoned, nodding her head in greeting, while the spunky earthbender came over and punched her in the arm.

"Gloomers, it's nice to see you! Now, Sparky I need to know where I can go to rest these poor feet of mine." Toph ran over and latched herself to the Fire Lord, who sighed and directed her to her (earthen floored) room.

The next morning, everyone met for breakfast. Katara and Mai were awkwardly sitting next to each other, with Zuko on Mai's left. Sokka sat next to Aang, who was next to Katara, and Toph sat beside Iroh who was next to Zuko.

"So, why the visit?" Zuko asked, as he munched on fire flakes and gnawed on some fruit.

"Since we figured the pressure would be getting to you, we decided we'd all pack up, and head on a vacation, just like old times!" Sokka announced between bites. Iroh looked delighted!

"I will take over ruling until you get back, now, go pack, and we'll have Appa groomed and saddled while you make some preparations. The kitchen will gladly," and with that Iroh grabbed Zuko by the arm as the old man took him to pack, and find food, and a healthy supply of tea.

Not much later, the Gaang was assembled in the courtyard, along with Mai.

"I'm invited?" she'd asked incredulously when Katara had mentioned it after breakfast.

"Of course, you're Zuko's girlfriend, so you're a part of the group." Katara had told her, all the while biting down the jealous pain in her stomach.

Sokka had loaded up his bag with meat, and various other items of interest that he owned. He'd found his space sword shortly after the war ended, and had it strapped on his back, beside his boomerang. To any that didn't know him, he was an intimidating figure.

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked, once they were all in the air. After a few goodbyes, some struggles over getting people onto Appa, and trying not to break any building during take-off, the Gaang was flying over the Fire Nation, towards the Earth Kingdom. Sokka had the map rolled out in front of him.

"I get to pick, so, first we're going to Kyoshi Island to pick up Suki and Ty Lee, and then we're off to the secret vacation spot!" Sokka pointed to the island on the map, while everyone gave him confused looks.

"This has got to be the largest amount of people Appa's ever carried. Fortunately, he eats lots, and exercises well!" Aang announced as they flew on, with Mai and Toph ready to barf. Neither liked flying much, and could tell they'd found kindred spirits in one another.

After the quick stop in Kyoshi Island, Sokka perked up considerably. Suki had grown her hair, and her civilian clothes were a long green skirt, and short-sleeved shirt with a gold vest, and black belt with her fans tucked in. Ty Lee had chopped her hair to below her shoulders, and had it braided into a half-up half-down style like Suki had before. She too had a similar outfit, but in shades of pink.

"So Sokka, where's this mystery destination?" Katara asked, while Sokka started at the map.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE DESERT!" he crowed, waiting for everyone's reactions.

"WHAT?" a water whip to the head, a shot of firebending, two chi blocks, a rock to the chest, a barely missed knife, a fan-whack, a bite from Momo, and a rather loud roar from Appa, Sokka explained.

"Since we're prepared this time, and not going to leave Appa, we'll be fine. And those barrels there, those are water. Told you I packed properly." Sokka uncorked one of the barrels, and truly, it was water.

"So, the desert it is." Aang announced, and he forcibly steered the protesting Appa towards the hot, sandy desert.

A few days later, they finally landed in the middle of the desert, surrounded by only the sand, the starry skies, and a few cactus plants.

"Do not even think about it." Katara threatened, as Sokka and Momo began to creep towards the plants.

That night, Toph sandbended a fire pit, while Sokka chopped up a cactus, under Katara's careful supervision, for firewood, while Zuko lit the fire. Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee prepared the food, while Aang made sure Appa was alright, and not to scared. The bison still didn't trust the desert.

"So, to vacation!" Sokka lifted his cup in a toast, and everyone drank to it. While drinking, Sokka eyed everyone suspiciously, and then laughed out loud.

A few hours later, and many more drinks supplied by Sokka, the Gaang was laughing and talking about everything they could think of.

"And then, then, he was wearing a dress!" Suki giggled, as she retold the story of how she and Sokka first met.

"Just like that?" Mai asked, her usual bored and calm demeanour gone. She was even giggling!

"Sokka, what's in these drinks?" Toph asked, as she helped herself to another drink.

"CACTUS JUICE!" he crowed, dancing around the circle, waving his body around and break-dancing. Katara dropped her drink.

"HOW? I watched, and you, HOW?" she spluttered, but she'd had too many, and the effects were definitely beginning to take effect…

"I AM A NINJA." Sokka crowed, and offered no more explanation.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Sokka pointed at Ty Lee, who smiled and pointed at him.

"Friendly mushroom!" she giggled, rolling over and over again.

"Truth or DARE?" Sokka got up in Mai's face and she poked him, but smiled and giggled.

"Quenchy cactus juice says dare!" she answered playing with a knife.

"I dare you to…throw the knife at the bad cactus!" Katara pointed at the evil cactus, which, in her mind was wearing a sombrero and had a moustache.

"Okay friendly Katara!" Mai pulled out a few knives, and with practiced movements that had been imbued into her, so they worked even when she was under the influence. The three knives imbedded themselves into the cactus, and the cactus juice leaked out.

"MORE JUICE!" Toph ran and filled her cup up, while Mai asked Zuko.

"Truth or dare Zuzu-chan?" Mai asked, her fingers wandering through his hair. Katara looked on jealously, and dunked them both with water.

"YOU WERE ON FIRE!" she yelled, since that had happened thanks to the cactus juice.

"Truth." Zuko chickened out on the dare, and thought it was safer. Besides, in the morning, he could blame it on the stupid cactus juice.

"Who do you love?" Mai asked, leaning in closer to him, but he pushed her away and stood up.

"Why is my love life so interesting? And Aang, watch out, there's a turtleduck behind you, please don't squish him, 'kay?" Zuko pointed to the lump of sand behind Aang as he paced.

"Love love love, who do I love…?" Zuko sang loudly, proclaiming it to the heavens. Everyone wandered over, to get a taste of it. Sokka and Toph began cackling quietly.

"I LOVE KATARA!" he yelled to the heavens, as Mai sat, shell-shocked, while Katara ran over and kissed him passionately.

"Well that was unexpected…" Ty Lee commented, as she lazily braided Appa's fur, with Momo on her head. Aang looked like he was going to cry, Suki was laughing, Sokka and Toph were cackling, louder now.

"I love you too!" Katara smiled when they broke off for air. Aang was really crying now, and Sokka and Toph's cackling had reached new heights.

"WE WERE RIGHT!" Sokka yelled, passing out more cactus juice to everyone, and Mai and Aang drank like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't worry Twinkletoes, TophGlue™ will patch up your broken heart!" Toph slid down next to Aang, and hugged him as they drank the cactus juice.

Zuko and Katara took a walk, each with a half cactus of juice.

"So really? Tomorrow you won't totally regret this, and Mai won't try to kill me?" Katara asked, sipping her cactus juice.

"I could never regret you, but let's make the most of this, since I can't guarantee that Mai won't kill us." Zuko replied, dropping his cactus juice so he could take Katara in his arms and kiss her.

The next day, Mai was too hungover to even think of throwing knives, so everyone cut the vacation short so they could all recuperate. After the disastrous vacation and awkward ride back to the Fire Nation, Katara stayed in the Fire Nation as Official Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, and eventually as Fire Lady through her marriage to Fire Lord Zuko. They also enjoyed a glass of cactus juice every once in a while with their friends, Toph and Aang _(who did eventually get married),_ Sokka and Suki, _(who were married first),_ Ty Lee, _(who replaced Suki as captain of the Kyoshi warriors after her marriage), _Mai _(who had fallen in love with the Earth King, and they got married, and their first son was named Zuko), _while their kids all played together in the courtyard, with Appa and the turtleducks.

To this day, the cactus juice is kept under lock and key, and is only brought out when needed, especially when someone just needs a little push in the right direction…especially if the direction ends with Zutara…

**There's Cactus Juice! Again, not EXACTLY how I pictured it, but I think it's not horrible. Thanks so much for all your comments, and keep on commenting! Coming up next: **

**Day Five, August 14: Fireflies**


	5. Fireflies

**Zutara Week 2009: FIREFLIES**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: ZUTARA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Zutara would be canon. ******

**Day Five, August 14: Fireflies**

**Summary: 5 years after the war, a married Katara and Zuko reminisce about the past, talk of the now, and hope for the future. I don't own ATLA. ******** A very short story, kind of a drabble. **

A warm summer night in the Fire Nation was not uncommon. If fact, they were incredibly common. And so were the walks the Fire Lord and Lady took alone along the beaches on Ember Island, where they went every weekend, and for almost the entire summer with friends.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Zuko asked, squeezing Katara's hand in the moonlight, amplified by the thousands of fireflies flitting about the sky.

"Of course. During the war, and we saw that horrible play." She replied bending a little bit of water from the ocean to play around with as they sat down facing Yue and the ocean.

"Where they insinuated we were in love." He commented, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"And back then, we didn't even realize it! And Aang got so offended." She laughed, sending the water back to the ocean, and drawing circles in the sand.

"And now, we're irrevocably in love with each other, while Aang's with Toph." Zuko laid his head on her shoulder, and smiled up at her.

"Who ever thought that you of all people was the romantic?" Katara teased, brushing his hair out of his face tenderly.

"Iroh is my uncle after all, and firebending wasn't all he taught me." He smirked, running a hand over her stomach.

"No innuendoes now." She spoke nervously, and he frowned.

"'Tara, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and looking her in the eye.

"Zuko, nothing's wrong. Everything is absolutely perfect." She smiled genuinely, but pushed Zuko down on the sand, and laid her head against his chest. He stroked her hair gently, as the fireflies swirled around them.

"Why is everything perfect?" he asked quietly, still stroking her hair.

"We've got world peace, you're in love with me, I'm in love with you, we found your mom, Suki and Sokka have had their first child, Toph's 6 months pregnant, and I'm not far behind." She spoke happily, and Zuko's hand stopped.

"You're, what?" he asked quietly, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"4 months." She announced proudly, they stood up, and his hand flew to her stomach.

"There's a, a baby in there." He whispered in wonder, his hand resting on her stomach, trying to feel if there was another heartbeat in there.

"Yes Zuko, our baby." She put her hand on top of his.

"I can use my bloodbending to sense if it's a girl or boy, but not yet, it's too soon to tell, but," Zuko quieted her with a kiss.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said wonderingly after he pulled away. She smiled softly and cupped a few fireflies in her hand.

"In five months, we're going to be parents." She smiled widely, and released the fireflies, letting them fly out into the skies, as she hoped her unborn child's dreams would soar.

**A quick one, but the plotbunnies ate my mind all day while I babysat. I hope you enjoyed that! Tomorrow's gonna be a challenge:**

**Day Six, August 15: Rhythm**


	6. Rhythm

**Zutara Week 2009: RHYTHM**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: ZUTARA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Zutara would be canon. ******

**Day Six, August 15: Rhythm**

**Summary: In an AU, where Katara teaches ballroom dancing, Zuko generally fails. I don't own ATLA. SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS. And I saw 'Take the Lead' on TV with my family the other day, so that explains the ballroom dancing. Also, Dante Basco was in it too, and I sort of fan-girled…^^;**

"T, A, N, G, O. T, A, N, G, O." Katara repeated softly, as she and her student tangoed around the floor, he a little bit uneasily, but she, she was full of confidence, in not only her (gold-winning) abilities, but in his determination to do well.

"T, A, N, G, O. T, A, N, G, O." he repeated back to her, as he went through the steps, holding her hands, and then, he stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, sorry Katara." He apologized, as they went through the steps again.

"It's all right Zuko, just feel the rhythm of the music. Let it move you!" she encouraged, just as their hour-long lesson finished.

"I'll see you next week?" he asked shyly, as her partner Aang walked in, ready to practice for the upcoming competition.

"Hi Aang." Zuko stuck his hand out, which Aang took. Even though Aang was a year younger then Katara, and two years younger then Zuko, he was a very accomplished ballroom dancer.

"Zuko! How's it going?" the 19-year-old smiled widely. Did I mention he's also very friendly, and a bit of a prankster?

"Goodbye Katara." Zuko left the room and went out to his car. He loved his ballroom lessons, not only because he teacher was incredibly beautiful, but also because he enjoyed learning how to dance. He felt encouraged, and that his life wasn't as worthless as his father had always told him.

Upon reaching his apartment, Zuko pulled out the practice CD that Katara had given him, upon his request. He put it in the player, and switched it to track 4. As the tango started, he put his arms up in position, and began going through the steps Katara had been teaching him. He grimaced as he passed the mirror in his living room. The scar on his face would always remind him of the day his mother died in the fire that had burned down his childhood home when he was only 12 years old.

"Arms up, head up, eyes up, confidence." He reminded himself as he went through the routine again and again.

"T, A, N, G, O. T, A, N, G, O." He spoke it in rhythm to the music, moving as if he had Katara in his arms; being the passionate leading man she told him male tango dancers had to be.

The next week rolled around quickly, and Zuko had been practicing, Katara could tell. She barely had to tell him to keep his posture up, and his eyes were always focused on her face, exactly how she told him to.

"Good job Zuko!" She congratulated him after the first time they went through the routine.

"You're a natural!" she told him after the second time. They'd only been having lessons for 4 weeks, this being the fifth, and he'd already surpassed all her expectations.

"Would you like to try a more difficult routine?" she asked after they'd run through the routine a third time, this time without any comments or corrections from Katara.

"I think I'm ready." He answered, a small, self-confident smirk on his face. She started the music, and as soon as he heard it, his already pale face blanched even more.

"That's fast." He told her nervously. She smirked.

"Track 9." She replied, her smirk growing wider, as he blanched even further. It was the last track on the CD.

"Shall we?" she asked, turning off the music, and positioning him into a more different opening position. He was supposed to hold her in a dip, before she would snap up, and they would commence the dance.

"Can we move lessons to every day?" he asked, as he wiped his face off with a cloth after the hour was finished.

"Why?" she asked, wiping off her neck. It had been his idea to push himself as far as he could go.

"I want to master this." He spoke with determination in his voice.

"Just because?" Katara asked, walking over to him.

"I like a challenge." He stated, standing above her by almost a full head.

"Really?" she teased, as Aang walked in.

"Ready for practice Katara?" He asked brightly, as Zuko packed up quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katara." Zuko stated monotonously, as he left, brushing by Aang as he left.

After he opened the door to his apartment, he immediately began practicing the movements, holding onto the rhythm as best he could, and working on his footwork, which he knew would be the death of him.

Once he'd had little sleep, too much practice, and a full day at work, he reported to Katara's Studio at the usual lesson time, ready to tackle the tango.

"Zuko! Ready? Aang and I don't have practice today, and you're my last lesson, so we'll practice until you're ready to finish." Katara twirled around, and hit the play button, as they assumed the opening stance.

On the 12th day of sequenced lessons, Zuko and Katara were fighting like no tomorrow.

"You need to keep your eyes up, and be confident. I don't care if you're insecure about your scar Zuko, you need to feel the rhythm, and be in control." She shouted at him, as he paced around the floor in front of the mirrors.

"You don't understand how I've had to live. People gawk everyday, I'm made fun of, and it totally destroyed my confidence." He shouted back, still pacing.

"Dance. Now." Katara fumed as she turned on the music. Zuko let his anger fuel him, but he didn't want it to consume him. He'd studied martial arts since he was a kid with his Uncle Iroh, and had been taught that no matter the situation, anger is not the key. Although he was incredibly pissed off, he kept it under control as they danced, not went through the steps. The passion of anger fuelled the steps, and made them a dance of lust, anger and passion.

As they held the pose long after the music ended, faces inches apart, as they breathed heavily, noses almost touching.

"That…that was amazing. Even Aang can't dance with that much…aggression, passion, intensity!" Katara raved after Zuko had released her.

"YOU!" she pointed straight at him, as he blanched.

"You just learned the dance that Aang and I have been practicing since you started lessons, in just under 2 weeks. If you aren't a prodigy, then I don't know what you are." She threw her hands up in the air.

"You are going to be my partner in the competition." She smiled, crossing her arms.

"Not only have you learned the routine, you danced it. There is so much passion and aggression in you, and you've used the right amount of both to create the perfect mood for this dance! Not only have you perfected the steps, but you've created a perfect sense of rhythm, and please be my partner." Katara was practically begging him now.

"I, but Aang's your partner!" he protested. Not that he minded being asked, he just had issues replacing the kid. Especially when the kid's feelings were so delicate.

"I'll call him. All he wants is what's best for me, and the gold at the competition." She replied, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Katara, I'd be honoured to compete with you." He bowed, and she extended her hand, and they danced.

"EYES UP ZUKO." She yelled as they twirled around the floor, perfecting the tango to perfection, as her good-luck charm, Kyruk the stuffed penguin, gazed on in it's one-eyed glory, on the two dancers, sensing something else between them, something entirely romantic…

**That's Rhythm, and I apologize again for the lateness! The Kyruk bit is for cherrichan13 and everyone who loved the little penguin in Jealousy. I don't own ATLA, and up next is:**

**Day Seven, August 16: Lick**


	7. Lick

**Zutara Week 2009: LICK**

**By: lollipopkid/night-faery**

**Couples: ZUTARA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Zutara would be canon. ******

**Day Seven, August 16: Lick**

**Summary: Sometime after the war, in the Southern Pole, a certain golden and blue-eyed child does a really stupid thing alongside her 'aunt'. How upset will her parents be? I don't own ATLA, and SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS!!!! **

"AUNT TOPH! COME ON!" a 6-year-old girl ran through the newly rebuilt, and bustling city of the Southern Water Tribe. It was nowhere near as grand as the North Pole, but it was quite something.

"Moki, I'm right behind you, and I can't see! Where is my earth?" Toph Bei Fong, now 25, held onto the little girl's hand. Toph had definitely grown up, not only in height (just a bit), but also in maturity, but she held onto the nicknames and her signature 'Toph-ness'.

"Aunt Toph, stomp!" Moki stomped her little foot. Known as the Southern Fire Princess, she was the daughter of Katara and Zuko, who were currently expecting another child as well. Moki's left eye was blue, and her right, gold. Her skin was too pale to be Water Tribe, but too dark to be Fire Nation. Her hair was the darkest brown, but the lightest black. She also embodied the best of her parents. She had Zuko's determination, and Katara's kindness, not to mention her waterbending. She did have some firebending abilities, like raising her body temperature, but she couldn't actually firebend.

"I'm stomping, but no vibrations!" she replied.

"Well, come here." Moki took Toph's hand, and removed her glove. She placed her ungloved hand on something metal.

"It's a metal pole! The only thing you can bend for miles!" Moki stated proudly, as she showed Toph the metal pole that held the Water Tribe flag! Toph sighed in happiness at the thought of bending again.

"But first, watch this!" Moki leaned over, and licked the pole with her tongue.

"Wait, Moki!" Toph tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"HEWP ME! I'M THUCK!" Moki screamed, a tear falling down her face from the pain of the cold.

"Hold on Moki, I'll bend it off." Toph spat on her hands, and rubbed them together, slapping them on the pole before she realized what she'd done.

"NOW I'M STUCK! HELP US!" Toph boomed at the top of her voice. Sokka heard, and he and his wife Suki, alongside their 8-year-old son, Yukk, came running.

"Toph, what happened?" Sokka asked, biting down a laugh.

"Moki showed me the pole, and then she licked it, and I was going to bend it away, but my hands got stuck." Toph explained, tears forming in her eyes from the cold. Moki was bawling with her tongue still stuck to the pole.

"I'll find Uncle Sparky and Aunt Sweetness!" Yukk announced, and the little ginger, which thanks to his father's tuition was also a boomerang wielder, ran off to the main building where Zuko and Katara were most likely in discussion about something.

"So Toph, where's Aang and Bumi Jr?" Suki was referencing Toph's 7-year-old son, who was named after the deceased King of Omashu, and Avatar husband.

"Off somewhere, probably one of the Air Temples, since Junior's the first airbender to be born in over a hundred years." Toph tried to shrug, but because of the earthbending position, it made it very difficult.

"MOKI!" Katara came running, with Zuko not far behind, and Yukk tagging along.

"MOMMAH!" Moki bawled, as Katara gave her something to hold onto. It was Katara's previously, but now it was Moki's most treasured possession, her Kyruk.

"Here, I'll try to waterbend the ice off, and Zuko, heat the pole." Katara commanded, as both parents set to work. A few minutes later, Toph was rubbing her hands together, getting some blood back into them, and Moki was sipping hot tea in her family's home.

"What did we learn today?" Zuko asked kindly, as Toph gave him a formidable scowl.

"We don't lick things, especially metal poles in the South Pole." Moki recited, along with Toph, who scowled.

"If we were on earth, by the spirits Sparky, your head would be in the stomping zone." Toph growled.

A few weeks after Aang and Junior arrived at the South Pole, Katara and Zuko were called again.

"A lil' hewp Kawtawa?" Aang asked, as he and his son's tongues were both stuck to the pole.

"HA!" Moki held onto Kyruk with one arm, and pointed with the other, while Katara and Zuko trudged over to melt the pole. Again.

The next day, there was a sign hanging from the pole saying in plain, clear text:

DO NOT LICK THE POLE.

**There's Lick. And that brings Zutara week to an end.  I had fun reading all the pieces, and looking at the amazing art. I can't wait for next year, and I promise I won't be late!! **


End file.
